


The Last Good Man

by TheDuchessUnseen



Series: Gibraltar [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDuchessUnseen/pseuds/TheDuchessUnseen
Summary: Lúcio Correia dos Santos tries to rally the people of his town against the Vishkar corporation.





	The Last Good Man

“Like the pine tres linin’ a winding road, I got a name, I got a name.  
Like the singin’ bird and the croakin’ toad, I got a name, I got a name.”  
\- I Got a Name, Jim Croce  
  
Seven months ago... “So, From now on, anyone caught out after curfew will be detained and rations for them and their family will be reduced by half for the week. Dismissed.” With a turn, the Vishkar man went back inside, leaving the workers alone.  
  
They all left, heads hung low. All except for one.  
  
Lúcio Correia Dos Santos stalked off in a fury. This just wasn’t right.  
  
It had been almost a year since the Vishkar Company had set up shop. They were there to set up railroads across the country, using Lúcio’s own people as labor. The very thought made his blood boil.  
  
That night he stood in a small one-room house, imagining an enormous crowd around him. He held his speech in his hands, somethiung brilliant, poignant. He had been working on it for weeks. He knew that tomorrow when he stood in the town square and spoke that everyone would follow him. He, Lúcio Correia dos Santos would lead his town and they would defy Vishkar’s hold on them.  
  
The next morning Lúcio stood in the town square. It was now or never.  
  
“My Friends, listen to me!” he cried out as he stood on the edge of the fountain. The people stopped and turned to look. Lúcio swallowed before continuing. “Too long have we let Vishkar run our lives! Too long have they opressed us, forcing us to build their railroads while they deny us food and beat us for standing up to them! Well I say ENOUGH! Today will be a new beginning, today we stand up to Vishkar and throw off their chains! Who will stand with me?” he screamed, throwing a fist in the air.  
  
No one moved.  
  
Lúcio stood in shock, they were supposed to follow him, what had happened? The townspeople left, one by one till only Lúcio remained in the square.  
  
“I am going to kill you now.” the Vishkar man said From behind him. Lúcio turned to see the man standing on the other side of the fountain. Lúcio tried to run but before he knew it the Vishkar man had tackled him to the ground. Lúcio kicked him off, scrambling to his feet just as the man crashed into him, pinning him against a nearby wall. Lúcio gasped for air as the Vishkar man tightened his fingers around his neck. Desperately, Lúcio brought his foot up to kick the man away. Pushing with all his might, the man lost his grip and stumbled backwards, his head hitting the side of the fountain with a sickening crack.  
  
Gasping for breath, Lúcio crawled over to him, desperately searching for a pulse, for any signo f life.  
  
Nothing.  
  
“Murder!” a voice cried out. Lúcio turned to see one of the Vishkar man’s assisstants running away. He had to think, there was no way they’d believe this was accidental, he’d be imprisoned, or worse.  
  
Run away was the only thing in Lúio’s mind, the only thing that made sense.  
  
So he did.  
  
He ran to his home first, grabbing what few belongings he had, by then there were people out in full force looking for him.  
  
He dodged patrols till he made his way outside the town. From the top of a hill he took one last look at his town below before turning to flee, he had to get as far away as posible, Vishkar’s arm had a long reach and unfortunately there was only one place he knew of were they had little to no influence.  
  
The United States.  
  
On his way up through Central America he picked up Spanish quickly, it was very close to his native Portugese. English was a lot more difficult to learn.  
  
Lúcio had been travelling for months before he finally made it to America.  
  
He had lost track of how long he had been wandering through the desert, but he was running low on wáter and food, he had to get to a town soon.  
  
There was no town.  
  
Lúcio stumbled through the desert, it had been days since he had last eaten, he ran out of water the day before. He didn’t know how much longer he could go on.  
  
He felt his face hit the burning ground. He lapsed in and out of consciousness, no longer aware of his surroundings; at one point he felt like he as being carried off by a giant.  
  
Lúcio woke to the forgotten feeling of cool sheets. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of soft blue eyes looking down at him.  
  
“Where am I?” he asked groggily.  
  
“You’re in Gibraltar.” the woman above him said in english. She spoke it With some sort of accent, European if he had to guess.  
  
“Can you tell me your name?” the woman asked.  
  
“Lúcio, Lúcio Correia dos Santos. Who are you?”  
  
“My name is Angela Ziegler.”


End file.
